1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knee pads and more specifically it relates to a protective knee pad system for protecting the knees and legs of an individual in a comfortable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knee pads have been in use for years. Typically, a knee pad is comprised of a cushion material contained within a housing with a pair of straps attached thereto for securing about the knee joint of the leg. Knee pads are unfortunately relatively uncomfortable for individuals, particularly since the straps must be tightened to prevent slippage of the pads upon the leg of the individual. The straps tend to cause discomfort to the individual over extended periods of time. Another problem with conventional knee pads is that they do not provide protection for the entire leg thereby causing the pants of the individual to become worn and damaged.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting the knees and legs of an individual in a comfortable manner. Conventional knee pads are uncomfortable to wear over extended periods of time.
In these respects, the protective knee pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the knees and legs of an individual in a comfortable manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of knee pads now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new protective knee pad system construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting the knees and legs of an individual in a comfortable manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new protective knee pad system that has many of the advantages of the knee pads mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new protective knee pad system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art knee pads, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a length of leg covering having an upper opening and a lower opening, and a pad member secured to the front knee portion of the leg covering. The pad member is comprised of a cover member, a first cushion, a first band and a second band, and a second cushion. The first band and second band are preferably comprised of a bendable material for allowing forming of the pad member to the shape of the knee.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a protective knee pad system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a protective knee pad system for protecting the knees and legs of an individual in a comfortable manner.
Another object is to provide a protective knee pad system that reduces the pain associated with wearing protective knee devices.
An additional object is to provide a protective knee pad system that may be utilized by individuals in various professions such as but not limited to roofers, carpenters, carpet layers, concrete workers, electricians, painters, gardeners, welders and sand blasters.
A further object is to provide a protective knee pad system that protects the entire leg.
Another object is to provide a protective knee pad system that is adjustable to accommodate various individuals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.